Erudite
"The smart ones, the ones value knowledge and logic are Erudite. They know everything." Erudite is one of the five factions in the world of Divergent, the one and only faction dedicated to knowledge, intelligence, curiosity, and astuteness. It was formed by those who blamed ignorance for the war that had occurred in the past, causing them to split into factions in the first place. Their substance for the Choosing Ceremony is water. Its leader, Jeanine Matthews, is the main antagonist of Divergent and Insurgent. History Formation Erudite was formed by those who blamed human ignorance for the faults of society. They formed Erudite as a way of eliminating ignorance and darkness from human minds. Description Their symbol is a single blue eye that most likely represents their knowledge of the world. Erudite's leader is Jeanine Matthews, proven to be the smartest member of the faction based on her IQ level. Virtue Erudite values the virtue of intelligence and wisdom over any other. The members focus their lives on the pursuit of knowledge. Erudite are expected to delegate themselves in the library reading books, or, most commonly, reading something from the computer. They are also known to have memorized the city map. Members are also known to be particularly eloquent. Because of the Erudite's thirst for knowledge, they are the ones easily susceptible to moral corruption as knowledge leads to lust for power. Jeanine Matthews is an evident example of this trait. Physical Traits Each member must wear at least one article of blue clothing per day. Erudite's main color is blue, as it is a "calming color that helps stimulate the brain". Also, most faction members wear thick glasses to make them seem smarter. Functions The faction produces most of the city's librarians, doctors, scientists, and teachers. They are responsible for keeping records of the city and the factions. All technological achievements that the factions benefit from came from Erudite minds, such as the advanced agrarian methods employed by the Amity and all of the simulation serums. Faction-Relations Erudite harbor a fierce grudge against Abnegation, believing that they are secret-keepers who are not nearly as selfless as they seem. They seek power over the government, and on many occasions sabotage members of Abnegation to get what they want. They also use Dauntless as their soldiers near the end of Divergent. They have a close relationship with Amity, but Amity are not involved in the war because they are the faction of peace. No relationship is stated between Erudite and Candor. Erudite Manifesto Manifesto We submit the following statements as truth: #'Ignorance' is defined not as stupidity but as lack of knowledge. Lack of knowledge inevitably leads to lack of understanding. #Lack of understanding leads to a disconnect among people with differences. #Disconnection among people with differences leads to conflict. #Knowledge is the only logical solution to the problem of conflict. Therefore, we propose that in order to eliminate conflict, we must eliminate the disconnect among those with differences by correcting the lack of understanding that arises from ignorance with knowledge. Manifesto Education The areas in which people must be educated are: #'Sociology' - So that the individual understands how society at large functions. #'Psychology' - So that the individual understands how a person functions within that society. #'Mathematics' - So that the individual is prepared for further study in science, engineering, medicine, and technology. #'Science' - So that the individual better understands how the world operates. So that the individual's study in other areas is supplemented. So that as many individuals as possible area prepared to enter the fields devoted to innovation and progress. #'Communication' - So that the individual knows how to speak and write clearly and effectively. #'History' - So that the individual understands the mistakes and successes that have led us to this point. So that the individual learns to emulate those successes and avoid those mistakes. Leaders Leaders must not be chosen based on charisma, popularity, or ease of communication, all of which are misleading and have little to do with the efficacy of a political leader. An objective standard must be used in order to determine who is best fit to lead. That standard will be an intelligence test, administered to all adults when the present leader reaches fifty-five or begins to decline is function in a demonstrable way. Those who, after rigorous studying, do not meet a minimum intelligence requirement will be exiled from the faction so they can be made useful. This is not an act of elitism but rather one of practicality: Those who are not intelligent enough to engage in the roles assigned to us—roles that require a considerable mental capacity—are better suited to menial work than to faction work. Menial work is required for the survival of society, and is therefore just as important as faction work. Information must always be made available to all faction members at all times. The withholding of information is punishable by reprimand, imprisonment, and, eventually, exile. Every question that can be answered must be answered or at least engaged. Illogical thought processes must be challenged when they arise. Wrong answers must be corrected. Correct answers must be affirmed. If an answer to a question is unclear, it must be put to debate. All debates require evidence. Any controversial thought or idea must be supplemented by evidence in order to reduce the potential for conflict. Intelligence must be used for the benefit, and not to the detriment, of society. Those who use intelligence for their own personal gain or to the detriment of others have not properly borne the responsibility of their gift, and are not welcome in our faction. It bears repeating: Intelligence is a gift, not a right. It must be wielded not as a weapon but as a tool for the betterment of others. Initiation Not much is revealed of the Erudite initiation, but from the manifesto, they most likely study, and take rigorous tests. It is also stated by Therese that there is an initiation intelligence test that, if not passed, results in one becoming Factionless. Caleb reveals that each of the initiates selects and is trained in a certain subject of expertise in Erudite. Trivia *The Dauntless nickname for Erudite members are "Know-it-all's" and "Noses". *The Erudite choice of drink is soda. *The Erudite improved the serums and simulations. **Erudite's specialty serum is the death serum. *Erudite's headquarters is situated in Chicago's Millennium Park **In the Divergent (film), the headquarters seemed to be in Chicago's Joe and Rika Mansueto Library, and in the Insurgent (film), Erudite's headquarters seemed to be in today's Trump International Hotel & Tower in Chicago. *Members are known to release antagonistic reports about the Abnegation Faction. **Members of Abnegation are not permitted in the Erudite headquarters, if caught, they would be escorted off the premises. *Some members of Erudite drive cars, including solar powered vehicles, because of their use of sunlight for energy. One example of this is Jeanine Matthews' car. Category:Canon Category:Factions